Broken Shards
by Sugary Snicket
Summary: Songfic to Greenday's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Better Summary inside.


_Hello, all, and welcome to another fanfiction by moi! This time, because I was feeling musical, I've written a Songfic around Greenday's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" concerning the Baudelaires and their feelings that ever so faithful day at Briny Beach when the Baudelaires first began their unfortunate journey, and it takes place in the brief time that they examined their ruined home. It also starts very simply, too, beginning with Mr. Poe coming to deliver his austere message..._

_(Humming of tune)_

The children stared in disbelief and shock, not wanting to even believe Mr. Poe's message. No one moved; no one made a sound.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

"Dead?" Violet said, breaking the silence. "Our parents are _dead?"_

"How was the fire started?" Klaus asked, his voice cracking in sorrow.

"Nobody's sure," Mr. Poe replied nonchalantly, as if he were merely discussing the weather rather than the three orphans' situation. "But we do know that it was possibly caused by the convergance and refraction of light, something that I can't make heads or tails of."

"I know a bit about that sort of thing," Violet offered helpfully. "I invented a sort of oven for my fourth grade school science fair that works based on that principal. Perhaps I can help figure this out."

"And I've read several books on sunlight and the sun," Klaus added, "So maybe I could help as well."

"No, no," Mr. Poe replied, shaking his big, empty head. "If an adult cannot figure it out, it's much too complicated for a child. Now, please follow me to the car."

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and  
I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone.  
I walk alone. I walk a... _

The Baudelaires looked out the dirty car windows and wondered who would care for them now that their parents were gone.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone _

_(Humming of tune)_

After driving for several blocks, the children and Mr. Poe arrived at their house - or at least what was left of their house. They clambered out of the car and slowly walked towards the ashy ruins, not wanting to believe what thier eyes were seeing; trying to dismiss it all as some horrible nightmare from which they would soon awaken.

_I'm walking down the line  
Not divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the borderline of the edge  
And where I walk alone _

Violet glanced at the desk where she had kept her tools and saw that her microscope had melted, along with her screwdriver, hammer, saw, welding torch, and wrench. She looked for some of her previous inventions, but discovered to her great dismay that most of those had also been ruined, except for the reading light she had made for Klaus.

Klaus checked where the library had been and saw nothing but a huge empty space opening onto a torched backyard. The single thought of their enormous libraryburning to the ground was almost more than he could bear.

_Read between the lines  
what's Fucked up and ev'rythings alright   
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone.  
I walk alone. I walk a... _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone_

aha aha aha aaha aha aha   
I walk alone I walk a... 

Sunny crawled over to where her favorite spot for sitting and biting things had been and picked up several of her plastic chew toys, all of which were melted. The hard plastic had warped from the heat and been scorched by the flames, and most had compleatly been destroyed, except for one - her absolute favorite one, a large, red plastic ring. She bit down hard on it, but the toy simply cracked in her mouth, leaving little flakes of red plastic on her tounge. Small tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the first time she had ever bitten anything.

The siblings stood still and looked at each other, then watched as each began to silently cry.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Violet said miserably, "But I swear that I'll protect you two, no matter what. It's the least I can do." She hugged her siblings tightly.

"I may not know what we'll go through, but I know we'll get through it together."

And with that, the children entered Mr. Poe's car and left their previous lives behind, and as they drove off, and the sun sank lower and lower in the twilight sky, the three orphans knew that their lives would never be the same again.

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone

END

_Awwwww... sad ending... Please review; it'd be very much appreciated._


End file.
